


Hopeless For You

by laroux74



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Consensual Violence, Crossover, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laroux74/pseuds/laroux74





	1. Chapter 1

If all the enemies threw a party,  
Would you light the candles,  
Would you drink the wine,  
While watching television,  
Watch the animals and all the tragedies,  
And sell your arteries to buy my casket.

"Boy Division" My Chemical Romance

 

Klaus thought he would never meet a werewolf that would fill the void Tyler’s betrayal left behind. It took a bit, but what is time? After the second 500 years time stands still, the clothes and language changes but people... humanity stays the same. 

After Tyler he took a few years to regroup, think over the plan he had with the Hybrids. What he wanted them to be. He traveled all over and eventually ended up back in America. This time landing in a town called Beacon Hills. It seemed familiar and just different enough from Mystic Falls.

There were also weres here. He could smell them before he even hit the city limit. At least things would be interesting. As he walked the woods that surrounded the town the smell became stronger, richer, they must live nearby.

That is when he saw him. Standing on a porch of a beaten up house, not old, just like it had seen some terrible things over the last few years. He was everything a young werewolf should be. Gorgeous, tortured and a little lost. The expression on his face was all too familiar. He was looking for Klaus, he could sense him. Their meeting would have to wait for another time. 

Klaus spent the next few days setting himself up in Beacon Hills, finding a place to live, checking out the locals and figuring out exactly what else was living here other than the attractive werewolf in the woods.

He learned he had a name, Derek Hale. His family had always lived in the house and most of them had died there in a fire a few years ago. As soon as he read the story he remembered that he had heard some rumblings about it amongst the weres he was around at the time. He learned that Derek still lived in the demolished house with his uncle Peter who survived the fire. 

The town was small it didn’t take him long to learn everyone’s business, charm a few old ladies at the market, chat up the guy at the hardware store, didn’t even have to glamour anyone. Small towns were easy, sometimes too easy.

Finally he “ran into” Derek at the local bar, those with supernatural inflictions seemed to flock towards barrooms. Klaus was sitting at the bar sipping his whiskey when Derek walked in looking around for someone who he didn’t find and eventually ended at the opposite end of the bar from him. 

Klaus called the bartender over, they had been getting to know each other, turns out she had a thing for vampires, actual vampires, so she was a nice, willing food source and plaything. 

“Stacey love, what is the deal with that one?” Klaus asked with a smirk

“Derek? He and I went to High School together. He is quiet and serious, really serious. Basically his whole family was killed in a fire right after he graduated and he skipped town. He came back about a year or so ago when his sister was killed” the girl looked down at Derek who was now chatting with her co-worker “the whole Hale story is so sad, it’s just him and his crazy uncle Peter now” 

“Hmmm... “ Klaus tried not to be excited about all this “Sounds like someone I need to know better. Don’t you think doll?” 

“I guess” she was very confused by his interest but went along with it. 

Klaus asked her to send him a drink on his tab. After she placed it in front of Derek Klaus nodded hello at he boy and made his way over.

“Hello I am Klaus, I am staying in town for a few months and you are by far the most interesting thing I have seen so far” he ran his index finger down Derek’s sharp jawline. 

Klaus’ hands were cold on Derek’s hot hot skin. He introduces himself and asks what Klaus what he is doing in town. He is barely paying attention to what he is saying and what Klaus’ answer was. His voice, his cold skin, his clear blue eyes... it had been a while. Derek was desperate for another’s touch and this Klaus seemed to know all the right buttons to push. 

They both have a couple of more drinks, make some small talk and little touches here and there. Derek notices that the girl that brought his first drink over looks PISSED, standing at the other end of the bar chatting with another co-worker. He brings it to Klaus’ attention.

“What is Stacey’s deal? She was fine about a ½ hour ago, now I think she is working to get this whole place to attack us. And I would expect that soon, I am not a favorite of anyone in Beacon Falls... and that is NOT a story for tonight so don’t even ask.

Klaus knows what it is. and wants to fuel that fire, nothing like a dark souled woman getting a little scorned. He gets up slowly and pushes the bar stool aside, so he will have some room and also so Stacey doesn’t miss a single second of the show.

“Stacey likes guys like me, there are things I can do that she always wanted. That she wanted before she met me.” it was about now that he realized that Derek might not know “You know I am kind of like you, right love?”

“I figured, you have that feel to you. And you seemed very focused on me” This conversation made Derek very uncomfortable out in public like this, not everyone knew, in fact very few people knew. “You didn’t tell her about me did you? Because that is not something I really share with just anyone” 

“No no no, but you know eventually people always find out.” Klaus moves himself in front of Derek so he’s basically straddling him and leans in and whispers “She also probably knows I am going to fuck you later too” Running his hand down his stomach pausing on the fly of his pants then pulling away just enough to be able to see his face.

Derek’s breath hitched as Klaus pulled away his hand lingering so he was sure he felt it all the way down the front of his body. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glance of the gossipy girls at the end of the bar, mouths agape and frozen in place. It was pretty obvious what was going on here even if you couldn’t hear them.

“So, we’re getting out of here then” Derek was barely able to get this out of his mouth and the breathlessness of it just turned Klaus on more.

Klaus threw two twenties on the bar, grabbed Derek’s hand and called behind him to one very pissed off bartender “Thanks again love, it’s been great” 

 

Klaus’ place is only two blocks away, so they are there in minutes. Barely in the door before Derek is slammed up against the wall and Klaus is jamming his tongue into his mouth, it has been months since he first wanted to do this so the intensity takes Derek a little by surprise. He pulls back a little so Klaus stops.

“I’ve been watching you since I got into town in September. I thought it was time we got to know each other” Klaus smiles slyly and leans into Derek’s neck biting it lightly. At least lightly for him. 

“It’s December. And what the hell is up with you, you are stonger than most.” 

“all in time, gorgeous. all in time. Just know you don’t have to hold back your strength like you do with others. This actually might hurt you for a change” 

Klaus throws Derek onto his bed and straddles him, pulling his shirt up and leaning in to sink his fangs into Derek’s side. Derek winces but leans into the bite as he lifts his shirt above his head.

“You taste even better than I thought you would” as he licks the wounds he has made and works his way down Derek’s perfect stomach. Derek’s brain is too fogged in excitement to question a vampire drinking his blood and it not affecting him. 

Klaus unfastens Derek’s jeans slowly, one button at a time, as he bites into Derek’s hip and stays. Drinking for a bit before letting go. He really does taste fucking good. He runs his hands under his jeans and around Derek’s ass. In one motion he pushed the pants on the floor and pulls Derek to the end of the bed. Retracting his fangs he runs his mouth down to the base of Derek’s hard cock wrapping his hand around it as he drags his tongue along to the tip where he wraps his lips around and quickly swallows him whole. Derek let’s out a groan that will probably wake up the neighbors.

One of Klaus’ favorite things about being a vampire is not having to breathe. So when Derek slams his hand onto the back of Klaus’ head he can just suck harder and take him deeper. Glad he understood that he meant it when he said not to hold back. 

Leaving his hand on the back of Klaus’ head he sucks on the other until the middle 3 fingers are soaked in his spit, taking it out of his mouth and running his thumb down Klaus’ spine and inserting one finger at a time until all three are inside the vampire. The action makes Klaus choke a little and Derek is bothered by how much this feeling excites him that he releases his hand from his head. Klaus stays on him a few more minutes, enough that the wolf relaxes a bit more then stands up.

Klaus is still fully clothed. Derek looks up at him.

“This will never do” he stands and begins to unbutton the other’s shirt. As Klaus begins to attempt to help, Derek swats his hand away. “I got this. And I am going to take my time, I want to take this in for a minute” 

Klaus allows him the time, using it to do the same. They are basically the same height so standing face to face he can watch his face easily, his eyes are the color of warm honey. He must feel him staring because he looks up at him after a minute. When they lock eyes Klaus smiles and leans forward to kiss him. Once again with the want of a thousand men, painful and desperate. Lustful and longing. 

Thinking this way makes Klaus sick, he hates when his humanity comes through.

“Ok dog, time to get on all fours” he pushes him back onto the bed and flips him over before getting on the bed himself, kneeling beside him. 

Derek looks up at him, he’s grinning deviously, jerking himself off, at least that is what it looks like. Then he sees the tube laying on the bed near the other’s foot. He bites his lip in antisepation. What is actually second seems like minutes until Klaus is laying on top of him entering him full force. 

“This is the part where you are the one who gets hurt for a change” Derek would only be fooling himself if he said he wasn’t excited about this. Thinking this as his face forcefully gets buried into the mattress. With the buffer now he howls into the matress. Klaus smiles, pulls him up and in one motion throws him into the wall for the second time tonight. Derek is pretty sure this time he has broken a rib, he’ll worried about that later if he needs to. Right now he is too preoccupied by the fact he is sandwiched between a wall and Klaus. With force was thrown into the wall Klaus was thrown into him. Saying this felt good would be an understatement. It was an amazing feeling to be able to let go. He should have started letting vampires fuck him years ago. 

Klaus is making sure every inch of him is touching every inch of Derek. His hot hot bronze skin and perfect tight ass are better than he imagined. And maybe more than he can handle. This one is different from Tyler, this one was broken and might just need him.

He knows he is about to cum, moments before he again sinks his teeth into the wolf. Drinking while cumming isn’t something he gets to do that often anymore. He lets go in unison and drops to the ground in a sigh.

 

Derek is startled and swings around quickly. “Are you ok?” His says in a panic. Not really noticing that he is bleeding from his shoulder still. Klaus just smiles and nods taking Derek’s hard cock back into his mouth working it until he cums. Letting out a loud howl as he does. 

Derek leans agianst the wall after he is finished. Covered in sweat, blood and cum. None the happier about all of it. Klaus in back lying on the bed, covered in the same, equally as satisfied. Derek lies next to him. It finally hitting him. 

“Why isn’t my blood making you sick? Isn’t wolf blood poison to your kind?”

“Yeah, I guess I need to tell you a few things, love”


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week Derek and Klaus spent the time filling each other in on what their stories were. Klaus explained why he was able to drink from Derek and the whole Hybrid Army fiasco. Derek wanted to do what he could to help Klaus get back to his plan. Not quite realizing how much an actual bad idea it was. 

And fucking.

 

Both of them had finally realized what they could do with each other, that the boundaries were faint and really barely there. They hurt each other but it was not like with the others, it was never with rage, which was the strange part for both of them.

They had not left the house once. Klaus had the housekeeper pick up food for Derek the first day, Klaus had backup if Derek started getting weak from him feeding on him. 

They were both pretty consistantly covered in bruises of varying degrees. After the first dozen or so their bodies, even with their healing abilities, started to slow down the healing process. Derek at this point even had a few bite marks that were pretty pronounced. He was actually kind of excited about this

“Do you think this will scar?” he asked “I have always wanted a bad ass scar” Derek had just come out of the shower and was sitting at the edge of the bed. Klaus was still under the sheets, still a mess. 

“On the inside of your thigh?” Klaus laughed softly 

“well... it wasn’t my first choice but it will do” Derek smiled over his shoulder

Klaus was just getting out of the bed when the doorbell rang. Looking at his general state he asked Derek to go see who it was. 

“I don’t think whoever it is would enjoy the sight of me with you all over me as much at the sight of sparklely clean you half naked. Even if I was clean I think whoever it was would enjoy the sight of you right now” 

Derek blushes, still not totally comfortable with the attention.

When he gets to the door he sees that is Scott and Stiles. He debates even answering it but he knows how annoying and persistant they can be so he decides to just deal with this now.

He opens the door. “What the hell do you two want and how the hell did you find me here?” 

“Dude, you have been MIA for over a week, we got concerned that someone got you.” Scott finally SEES Derek “Did someone get you?”

Derek looks down and realizes he looks AWFUL. Beat up and a little pale. Then there are the bite marks he had just been discussing. Since he absent-mindedly answered the door in his boxers the ones on his thighs were just as visible as the ones on his chest and shoulders. Until now he hadn’t realized how many there actually were, now he was hyper aware of them all. 

Stiles is a little taken aback by the sight of Derek. “Did something try and eat you?” 

Derek laughs and it breaks the tension, at least for him. “Something like that”

He walks away from the door into the kitchen, the boys pause, look at each other then follow him. 

“So I will ask again, how did you two find me here?”

“We asked around. It seems you caused a bit of a scene at the bar. Stacey was very willing to tell us all about it. She had some choice words for Klaus. I assume that is who lives here”

“Stacey let herself be taken advantage of, you really can’t blame Klaus for that” 

“Blame me for what love?” Klaus is now cleaned up and dressed

“Stacey”

“oh yes, I’m afraid Stacey was just something to pass time until I got to this one” Klaus is standing next to Derek and reaches over to run his fingertips down his bare chest. 

Stiles and Scott just stand there for a moment, take it in. Derek is definately not being held captive here.

Stiles breaks the silence “What... Who... How....What ARE you? Why do I want to nothing but to jump on both of you right now” 

Klaus looks at Derek and raises an eyebrow. Derek just says “No” 

“Derek, I am a little hurt” 

“Whatever kid” Derek looks over at Scott “See I am fine, I have just been.... hiding here for a bit. It’s not like my house is a palace, it’s nice to sleep and not see the sky from my bed”

Klaus laughs in a way that it startles all 3 of the others in the room “It’s cute that you want them to think you are sleeping at all” and he starts to walk out of the room “when your little friends are gone, meet me upstairs” 

Derek is suddenly even more annoyed that they are both here.

“Happy now?”

Scott wasn’t happy and was still not real sure what was going on. “Whatever Derek, we were worried, you look like shit, but if you say you are fine I guess we have to deal with it. Maybe you should go outside and maybe have an actual meal at some point” 

“Scott eventually you will learn to mind your own business. You have made it very clear that you are not interested in mine until it affects your little world somehow.” Derek really just wanted to the two teenagers out of the house at this point “Now if you don’t mind I have a vampire to fuck so I would like the two of you to leave” 

As he was talking he was also guiding the pair back toward the door, by the time he has finished they were at the door and he was holding it open for them, arms crossed his bare chest, waiting.

“HE’S A VAMPIRE? Derek, this cannot be good” 

“Scott, you are not my mother and you have made it very clear that you are not my pack, so I think this is none of your concern” he looks suspiciously at Stiles, who has been uncharacteristicly quiet since he shot Klaus’ threesome thoughts down quickly “oh sweet boy, it has nothing to do with you. Actually no, it has everything to do with you, but darling we would tear you apart” 

“yeah, that is exactly what I have been thinking about. Scott man, I have to go home and take a cold shower... until tomorrow” 

Stiles walks out the door and down the street Derek loses sight of him quickly. Scott is still standing on the front landing “Scott, it’s fine, really. And tell Stiles I’m sorry.”


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus hears the door close and anxiously waits for Derek to come back up to the bedroom, after a few minutes pass he makes his way back to the kitchen to see what is going on. He sees Derek sitting at the counter on one of the stools there, head in hands. He comes up behind him, making sure it’s not too quiet so the wolf knows that he is there. He leans into his neck and kisses him right under his ear.

“Beacon Hills wayward youth is not your responsibility love, you shouldn’t be so concerned” he runs his cold thumb over Derek’s nipple rubbing it lightly as he talks to him. “They stressed you out, let me help you out with that” 

Klaus runs his hand down Derek’s chest slowly, pausing to play with the frayed band on his boxers before sliding his hand underneath. He wraps his cold hand around Derek, it makes him jump, Klaus smiles knowing he will get used to it eventually. Hopefully then it will make him as hard as it does now. Derek arches his back into Klaus pushing is hard-on into Klaus’s cold, soft hand. 

“Lucky for you I am an expert at working out stress love” he runs his other hand down Derek’s back stopping once more at the waist and pushing his boxers to the floor. He let’s his hand linger, resting the ball of hand at the base of Derek’s spine, letting his middle finger push into the crack of his perfect ass. 

Derek let’s out a silent sigh as Klaus starts to jerk him off, he is keeping his hand on his back pushing him forward so that he has no choice but to lay his chest against the counter. Klaus brings his hand over Derek’s ass, pushing his middle finger into him further as it slowly moves down. The noise Derek makes instantly makes Klaus rock hard, he could probably work himself up enough to cum listening to him groan with pleasure.

 

Feeling a little less tense Derek lets out a deep breath, like he had been holding it underwater. He pushes himself up on one elbow and looks at Klaus over his shoulder. Derek is once more completely naked while Klaus is fully clothed. He smiles at the vampire and swings himself around. 

“I want you to try and hurt me” Derek says as he pulls himself closer to Klaus and kisses him hard but brief.

“Where is this coming from? We have been pretty rough on each other. I am not sure what you are asking me to do. Drink from you more? Throw you into a few more walls? Break a few more beds? Chain you up in the basement?”

“Yes, please” he answers breathlessly into the others ear “please god yes” 

Fucking werewolves, Klaus thinks to himself, it never fails they are always pain addicts. That is one of the reasons he likes them better than vampires. He takes his hand off the wolf’s cock and takes his hand in his, and brings it back “You work on keeping this going I am going to be right back.”

When Klaus comes back to the kitchen Derek is standing right where he left him, leaning against the island in the middle of the room, masturbating. He looks pained, almost like it is hurting himself. This is going to be fun.

Klaus walks over to Derek, moves his hand out of the way and places a rubber cock ring under his balls leaning towards him as he slides it down. “It’s too late for the steel one so this will just have to do. This time” he feels Derek’s whole body shudder, he is gripping the counter so hard it is starting to crack. “You are breaking my nice granite countertops sweet boy, you may have to be punished” At this point he can actually feel Derek shaking. 

“This isn’t your house, you stole it” 

Klaus is actually taken aback by the accusation, he knows he is being baited but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. He steps back and backhands Derek across the face. Not full strength but hard enough to knock him to the floor. When Derek looks up at him he see that his lip is bleeding, there are tears in his eyes but he smiles, like a kid who just got caught in the liquor cabinet. 

“that all you got vampire?” he sneers “That’s not even going to bruise”

Klaus pulls Derek off the floor and slams him back into the counter, with enough force to not only knock the wind out of Derek but to also take a piece out of the counter itself. Derek starts laughing. Klaus pulls him forward, blood is pooling in the corner of his mouth. Klaus kisses his hard, fangs out so as he pulls away from the kiss he bites down where the lip is already spilt. The taste of Derek’s blood still makes him nuts. He lets go and push Derek onto the counter so he is lying across it, rock hard, begging to be taken. 

WIthout retracting his fangs he goes down on Derek, being careful still, he wants everything to work when they are done, taking the tip of his cock in his mouth, allowing his fangs to slowly run along the sides, as his takes more of him in he retracts his fangs. Derek moves to grab Klaus’ head and Klaus jerks himself up. He smacks Derek’s face again. 

“You are not to touch me dog. You are mine to do as I please.” He steps back and drops his own pants in the process.

As Derek begins focus again he can see that there is actual a little anger in Klaus’ words and eyes. Klaus grabs Derek’s ankles and lifts his legs above him. As he leans toward him he reminds him that he is not to touch him. 

Derek just groans in understanding, because at this point Klaus is licking his ass and it is taking all his will not to touch him. After a few minutes Klaus replaces his tongue with his fingers. Now Klaus and see Derek’s face, he was wrong that is totally going to bruise, it’s already starting to and it might even last a bit too. The look on Derek’s face is fucking amazing. His cock wanting to explode but being hindered from being at just that place quite yet. That place between pleasure and pain that all vampires love so much, the reason they all love being vampires.

He can’t wait anymore, he has to fuck this boy now. When Klaus enters Derek he grabs his cock placing just a little more pressure. Derek starts to growl, low and guttural. With that Klaus let’s go of Derek’s cock and smacks it. 

“It’s not time, fucking control yourself” He brings Derek’s legs to one side and puts his knees over his shoulder, if he wants to be hurts Klaus is going to enjoy every pained expression on his face. He continues to fuck him as hard and fast as he can. Derek is now grabbing the opposite side of the counter to keep himself as in place as he can. Not trying very hard to keep himself quiet. With every noise he makes Klaus slams into him a little harder, a little faster. When he is able to open his eyes and look at the vampire he knows that he is enjoying this as much as he. Good, that is what he was hoping.

When Klaus is seconds from climax he stops. He pulls Derek up and throws him on the floor. “Finish dog” 

Derek moves forward, before he can wrap his mouth around his cock Klaus is grabbing the back of his head and forcing his cock down Derek’s throat. Derek gags, but Klaus doesn’t let up, giving just enough to allow him to stop actually choking. He’s so close. 

As he starts to come he pulls himself out of Derek’s mouth, letting himself go so Derek has cum mixing in with the blood from his split lip and drip down his chin. The sight makes Klaus a little hard again. 

So he kicks Derek over onto the floor, then grabs him by the wrist and pulls him up off the floor, he hears a crack, pretty sure he just broke his wrist. Klaus will worry about that later. He looks at Derek and licks the blood and come off his chin, that’s the limit for the wolf who cums hard.

 

Klaus is so happy at this point to be so close to his face because the look on his face is like nothing he has ever seen. He has no choice but to pull him closer and kiss him hard and deep. 

When he pulls away he looks at Derek’s face, he’s a mess, his eye already purple and puffy. It won’t last long but it will be there a couple of days

Running his cold thumb across his purple cheekbone “That is totally going to bruise, mon ami” 


	4. Chapter 4

There is a knock at the door. 

“This place is Grand Central fucking Station. It’s getting in the way of our activities” Klaus looks over at Derek. He’s a mess, bruised and still a little broken from the kitchen yesterday afternoon. “I’ll get the door this time, you stay and rest” 

“If it’s Stiles don’t invite him to join us. I saw how you looked at him”

“I have NO IDEA what you are talking about love” Klaus’ voice oozing with sarcasm

“Like you wanted to eat him alive”

“Which is exactly what I would like us to do. After some fun, of course.”

“No Klaus, that poor boy doesn’t deserve that. Especially because he would start out wanting it so badly” 

“I think it’s a little sweet how in love with you he is” Klaus laughs as he makes his way downstairs. 

Derek leans back into the pillows. Sweet, yeah that is what it is. 

 

Klaus sees who is on the other side of the door before he gets to it. Upon opening he is greeted by Elijah’s usual judgemental look.

“Hello brother.” 

“Niklaus” he says without any emotion as he walks into the door. “I hope you have been enjoying your little sabbatical, by the smell of sex and dogs it seems like you have been busy finding a replacement for your last pet” 

“What I am doing with my time is none of your business brother. You and Rebekah made it very clear you did not need or want me near the family and Mystic Falls any longer” 

“So you run away until you find a beautifully broken werewolf to fill the space in your dark dark soul that you desperately want to fill for some unknown reason” 

“Did you come here just to belittle me for a few hours, because I really wasn’t missing our little talks”

“No, my dear brother, even though your need to find the perfect canine companion is an embarrassment that is not why I am here. We need you to come back and join us, things are getting nasty” 

“This is hilarious, you come into my house and insult me and my companion and expect me to just drop everything and help you” 

 

Derek hears all they are saying, he knows of Elijah, Klaus does not speak of him fondly. Listening to them talk it reminds him he is going to have to call Peter eventually. He should be insulted by the way he is being referred to as property, but it typical Derek fashion, the defamation and listening to Klaus be so crass makes him hard. Then as he listens to them longer he remembers his own version of this conversation. He has to call Peter. 

He thinks he is going to get lucky and get his voicemail. 4....5.... “Hello?” Dammit. 

“Hey Peter, Derek” 

“Why if it isn’t my missing nephew. I hear you have been hiding away with a vampire’

“You talked to Scott?”

“He came right here after seeing you. Said you were quite a sight, he was worried. The cute loud one who follows him around seemed uncharacteristically quiet and distracted” 

“Stiles? Cute? Peter... no”

“What? I didn’t DO anything, I am just stating a fact, he could be useful later on. When he gets a little older” 

Derek audibly sighs, before he can say anything Peter continues “So the vampire from out of town, huh?”

“You can’t judge me, you stick your dick in anything and anyone who will let you” 

“except for vampires”

“whatever Peter, I just wanted to tell you I am ok. I’m going to stay here for a while, but I am going to need some things from the house so I will call you before I stop by”  
“whatever nephew, this is not going to end well”

“let me learn that myself” with that Derek hangs up the phone. 

 

Derek can hear Klaus still arguing with Elijah in the kitchen. He pulls a pair of gym shorts on. He really needs to go get some more clothes. His own clothes. Or just go home for a bit, heal. He looks in the mirror. No wonder Scott went to Peter. He was a mess, granted now worse than when Scott saw him, but Scott is also an alarmist. A few bites and bruises not healing as quickly as normal. Now he can add a broken rib, wrist and nose to that. Derek smiles. He’s never felt more alive in his life.

Klaus is explaining how Derek is different than Tyler and how he won’t go back to Mystic Falls. How he won’t join them in New Orleans. That there was a reason he left both those places and he was interested in starting over here in Beacon Hills. 

“with your dog” Elijah sounded more disgusted every time he said it. Derek thought now would be the best time to stand for himself a bit. 

“There is a lot of talk of me in this room, I felt like I should be here to represent myself” 

Klaus turns and smiles at Derek, Elijah’s jaw drops as he looks Derek up and down. He walks over to him after a minute of taking him in “Well brother, he is sure prettier than the last one, but are you sure he’s a were? Because these bruises don’t look like they are going anywhere” as he runs his thumb across the shiner on Derek’s right eye. Derek winces and backs away from the older brother. “Did you break his nose Klaus?” 

Klaus starts to laugh, which sets Derek off. Elijah rolls his eyes, then looks at both of them “Christ, you ASKED for this dog? What the HELL is wrong with werewolves? And how is is possible that you found one that likes pain more than the last?” 

“Tyler wasn’t like this” Klaus clarified

“Right, sorry. Tyler didn’t let you beat him up, he just let you emotionally manipulate him”

“Where’s the fun in that” Derek is still laughing. Klaus walks over to him and kisses him hard.

“Exactly, love, no fun, not at all”


	5. Chapter 5

Derek got fully dressed and left the house for the first time in days. Klaus and Elijah needed some time without him lurking around so he thought this would be a good time to go home for a bit. Peter was at the house when he got there.

When Peter saw Derek he gasped “Are you sure you are not being tortured?” 

“Not against my will, no.” Derek smiled. “Good thing about being like us? None of this lasts very long”

“You are such a cliche Derek” Peter was obviously as disgusted as Elijah about this turn of events. “What do you know about this vampire? Why you?”

“Is it so hard to understand why someone would want to be with me Peter? For the first time in a while I am enjoying myself simply for the sake of pleasure and you in typical Hale fashion try and suck all the joy out of it” Derek takes a deep breath. “Talk about being cliche my dear uncle” 

Derek turns to walk out of the room. Peter sees one of the bite marks for the first time. 

“Derek? How is he feeding off you? Your blood should be poison.” the concern was evident, Peter wasn’t saying this being judgmental he was genuinely worried. “Derek! You need to sit, you need to talk to me” 

Derek stopped, not turning at first, his uncle was worried, understandably, this was not a usual situation. 

“Klaus is different Peter, he’s more like us than most vampires” 

“Whoa, hold on Derek. Klaus? Like Hybrid from the Mikaelson Family of vampires Klaus?” 

“yes, how do you…”

Peter was turning red “Derek, this is NOT a good thing. How could you not know about Klaus and his failed army of hybrids. The amount of our kind he killed in the process? Derek you cannot do this” 

“I am an adult Peter and if you treated me that way all along maybe I would have known about what happened with Klaus before he came into Beacon Hills. From someone other than him, but I didn’t. So yes, thanks to KLAUS I know all about what had happened a courtesy you never awarded to me” 

“He is going to make you weak, he IS making you weak. How can you not see that?” then it hit him “You are in love with him aren’t you Derek?” the answer was all over his bruised and broken face “Fuck, you ARE in love with him” 

Derek just stood there, looking at his feet. He didn’t know how to respond to this. “Peter, you just need to let me do this and trust me to make the decisions on what is best for me.”

Peter just started laughing “Right, because you are so good at making choices when love is concerned, you can see SO clearly, silly me to be so concerned, standing here in our once beautiful home that was destroyed but who? Oh right! YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND HER FAMILY”

“You know that is totally different, how dare you throw that in my face now, after all that has happened” 

“Derek, LOOK AT YOURSELF! You have bites that are not healing, your nose and eye socket appear to be broken. How can you tell me that you are making good choices?”

“My eye socket is fine” Derek answered before he turned and walked away. He knew Peter was not so much concerned about him, Peter was really only worried about Peter. Klaus threatened Peter. Mostly threatened Peter’s grasp on Derek. 

Derek went into his part of the house, sent Klaus a text just asking him to tell him when Elijah was gone so he could come back, then took a long hot shower. Then just lied on his bed in a towel staring at the ceiling, checking his phone obsessively, Klaus had not got back to him yet. Peter knocked on the door as he opened it. 

“I didn’t tell you to come in” he didn’t even look at his uncle when he said it. He knew it made no difference, since Peter did what Peter wanted.

“Wow, you are an eyeful”

“Fuck off Peter, I know I am a mess, I don’t care what you or Scott or whoever in town saw me has to say about it. It’s getting fucking boring.” 

“Scott and I are just concerned” 

“Scott maybe, you are not. You are concerned about what this means for you, what the people will say about us. What they are already saying. What else can they do Peter?”

“Derek, he is dangerous. Very dangerous” 

“Hate to break it to you, but so are we.” His phone buzzed, Elijah should be gone in the morning. “I’m staying here tonight then I will probably be gone for a while again” 

“We should shift and have a run, get some of those bites and bruises healed up before you start again” Peter turned and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

When Derek arrived at Klaus’ house the next evening Elijah answered the door. 

“I thought you were leaving” Derek said as he walked by Elijah into the kitchen. 

“Not quite yet, my brother and I still have some details to work out. I told him to tell you I would be gone.” Elijah walked toward Derek stopping within inches of him. “You really clean up nice, I can see why my brother has taken a liking to you” running the back of his hand down the side of Derek’s face, resting it under his chin, lifting it slightly like he is inspecting him “very very pretty and so dark. I hear your family has a sordid history in this town. I assume you know that our family is not free of it’s rapacious history”

“My uncle gave me an earful, yes. But Klaus has also been pretty open about it with me”

“Open? Over the course less than two weeks he has ‘filled you in’ on thousands of years of narrative and information? I really should give my younger brother more credit”

“There is no need to be such an asshole to me, but yes you should” Derek left his house to get away from this “maybe I should give you my address, you and my uncle can sit around make snide remarks all night at our expense” 

“Does he look like you? Because that might not be a waste of time” Elijah stepped back and turned around “Klaus is upstairs moping, I am sure he would like you to join him” he said as he walked out of the room. 

 

When Derek got to the bedroom Klaus was there, in bed, completely naked. He smiled that smile that makes you know he has nothing good on his mind.

“You don’t look like you’re moping” 

“Well I was, then I heard you talking with my lovely brother and … here we are” Klaus had began pleasuring himself “are you going to join me?”

“I think I want to stand here and admire the view for a moment” Derek runs his hand down his chest and rubs himself through his tight jeans. “And think about how hard I want to fuck you right now”

“Why just think about it?”

“Because the sight of you, right now, is so amazing” Without breaking his gaze, Derek takes off his shirt and kicks off his shoes and pants. Crawling up the bed toward Klaus. Starting to kiss him right above his knee, working his way up until he can feel the movement of his hand brush the top of his head. He looks up at the vampire as he takes one of his balls into his mouth. 

Klaus gasps “Oh god, I have missed your mouth” releasing his hand and running it through Derek’s soft dark hair grabbing a handful at the crown, not to control him, more to just ground himself as Derek swallows him whole. 

Derek gets up suddenly, it takes Klaus by surprise. “What are you doing love? That felt so good, I was about to cum” 

“I know, but not yet” Derek got off the bed and pulled Klaus to the edge, pulling him upward so he could lean down and kiss him. At the same time Klaus grabbed both of their hard cocks and began jerking them off at the same time. Derek, caught off guard bit Klaus’ lip hard enough to draw blood. Klaus pulled back in shock.

“What has gotten into you tonight love? You have never been this aggressive.”

Derek stopped. It was unusual. Not just with Klaus but with everyone he had ever been with. “Some things that came to mind after talking with Peter last night, I felt I needed to step out of my comfort zone. I feel safe here, with you, like I can do things without judgement”

“So you talked to your uncle, then my brother I might add, and it made you think that you needed to fuck me?”

Derek laughed nervously. “Not exactly like that.” he leaned in so their lips were touching again and softly said “I’ve wanted to fuck you since you bought me that drink” 

“Then just fucking do it” the venom in his voice was just what Derek needed. In one movement he flips Klaus over so he is bent over the side of the bed pinning him by the small of his back with one arm. He’s not as strong as Klaus but taking him off guard will work to his benefit and the vampire wasn’t exactly fighting. He entered him hard and fast, then again, before keeping himself inside of him and leaning down to kiss the back of his neck.

“You feel better than I ever imagined” Derek puts his full weight onto Klaus as he continues to pound him slow and deep. Klaus looks at Derek over his shoulder and can barely get out words. 

“You’ve been holding out on me love” 

“Hush” Derek wraps one arm under Klaus’ and brings it back up to cover his mouth. Habitually Klaus sinks his fangs into the palm of Derek’s hand. Derek lets out a low and guttural moan pulling Klaus towards him but keeping his hand on his mouth allowing him to drink. Derek could feel the rush of his blood go into Klaus’ mouth and how his body changed as he drank, this just made him push his weight onto and into him harder and faster. He wasn’t sure where this rush of power was coming from but he rode it out, rode Klaus hard and fast. 

Klaus retracted from Derek’s hand, the pleasure was overwhelming and he could not control his moans which quickly became close to screams as both men became closer to climax. Derek knew he was about to come and pulled out of Klaus,rolled to the side of him and began jerking himself off. Klaus pulled himself off, his face and the sheet below him covered in Derek’s blood. Derek stopped and held his painfully erect penis at it’s base, preventing himself from cumming. 

Klaus pulled himself from the bed and straddled the werewolf’s shoulders forcing himself down his throat. Derek gagged, he was not ready, but Klaus did not stop, rising just enough to stop the gag reflex before forcing himself into Derek’s throat once, twice and on the third time when Derek gagged again Klaus came hot and rapidly into his mouth and down his chin. 

Derek released his hand and came within minutes, Klaus backed off of the other man’s torso and knelt on the floor at his feet, bringing his mouth to the others cock and slowly running his tongue from base to it’s tip as Derek came, once again mixing with the blood already dripping from his chin. Derek sat up and kissed him long and slow, bringing the salty metallic taste of himself into his own mouth. Both men collapsed onto the bed, Klaus falling to the side next to Derek.

Derek looked over at the vampire “Well, it looks like we have ruined another perfectly nice set of bedding” and smiled.

Klaus was speechless and just smiled at Derek. Taking a moment to take this all in. After a few minutes he propped his head up and looked down at the other. No longer smiling.

“We have to chat love” suddenly much more serious than Derek had ever seen him. “I have to leave and go to New Orleans for a while to handle some family matters” 

“Do I have to stay here?” Derek did not want to stay in Beacon Hills, he no longer wanted to live here without Klaus, he no longer wanted to be anywhere without Klaus.

“Well, I guess we have more than a few things to talk about then” the vampire smiled and kissed the werewolf.


End file.
